playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Killian
Seth Killian is the lead designer for Sony's Santa Monica Studio, and is a notable member of the dev team for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, and appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. Biography I LIKE TO FIGHT Seth Killian was a former Capcom employee who later became lead designer of Sony's Santa Monica Studio during the development of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. He decided to join the Battle Royale to prove his might as the new ring leader of All-Stars, after SuperBot's contract ended. THE LEGACY OF SETH KILLIAN *''PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale'' Arcade Opening Seth is driving home from the office of Santa Monica Studios when a newsflash appears on the radio with this message: "There is mysterious storm raging across the entire United States that seemingly came out of nowhere. What can merely be assumed as a child's fantasy come to life, the world is being overwhelmed by a storm of video game villains." Seth shuts off the radio and heads back to Santa Monica Studio, claiming that it's time for him to become an All-Star. Rival Name: '''Polygon Man '''Reason: Polygon Man feels threatened that Seth is trying to take over the PlayStation Realm, and challenges him to a fight. Seth accepts the challenge and states that he will become the new final boss of PlayStation All-Stars. Connection: Both are considered masters of PlayStation All-Stars. Polygon Man appears as the final boss, and Seth is the lead designer in charge of all DLC. Final Boss Since Polygon Man is Seth's rival, he does not appear as the final boss. Instead, Seth will fight all of the All-Stars and Stage Hazards. Ending After defeating the All-Stars, Seth returns to Santa Monica Studio. However, he is driven mad with power and opens the rift of space, bringing forth more and more video game characters to take over world, laughing maniacally as the world crumbles into nothing. He is then shown sitting on a couch while holding a PS3 controller, and is seen speaking to Omar Kendall, saying "And that's exactly why we can't add real people to All-Stars.", showing it to have been nothing but a fantasy. Gameplay Seth would fight utilizing a balance of melee, techniques from other games, and original attacks. center (Square Moves) *'Punch Combo -' *'Rolling Elbow Combo' -''' + *'Shoryuken -' + *'Sweeping Leg Kick -' + *'Air Punch Combo -' (Air) *'''Jumping Knee Lift' -' + (Air) *'Air Shoryuken -' + (Air) *'Flying Dropkick -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Elbow Drop -' (Chargeable) *'Rolling Chains -' + (Seth will lasso the opponent with a metal chain, and pull them toward himself.) *'Dynamic Zeus -' + (Seth will perform an uppercut while his arm appears to be charged with lightning. He is then able to chain his combos while in the air) *'Dynamic Drop -' + (Seth will jump up and perform a dropkick) *'Air Leg Shove -' (Air) *'Aerial Rolling Chains-' + *'Spamming Dynamics -' + (Air) (Seth will perform an uppercut with his knee, and can be chained with with a series of fast-paced kicks) *'Lethal Crash -' + (Air) (Seth will punch downward, sending a small shockwave when he hits the ground.) center (Circle Moves) *'Jin's Eye Beam -' *'Move Sword' Combo - + Seth swings around a lightsaber-styled Move Controller *'Noob's Portal -' + *'PlayStation Nation -' + A giant PS3 drops onto the opponent. *'Air Eye Beam -' (Air) *'Air Move Sword -' + (Air) Seth throws his Move Sword. *'Air Portal -' + (Air) *'Air PlayStation Nation -' + (Air) (Throws) *'SHB -' or Seth headbutts the opponent. *'Whirlwind Toss -' Seth grabs an opponent and spins twice before throwing them into the air. *'Body Slam -' Seth lifts the opponent by their legs and slams them into the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Fighting Moves!' (Level 1): Seth puts on a headband and performs Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. *'Patch Update: Buff' (Level 2): Seth grows more muscular and all of his attacks can kill. *'Patch Update: Epic Nerf! ' (Level 3): Seth is seen playing on his Vita as he just downloaded the new patch update for PlayStation All-Stars. The screen zooms in on his Vita as all characters have been severely nerfed, making all of their attacks gentle slaps. Seth's attacks are then able to kill. Taunts *'Noobs:' Seth points and calls the opponents "Noobs". *'Move Over, Butler!:' Seth knocks over a TV showing a Kevin Butler ad, and says "Move over, Butler!" *'Buffed!:' Seth's muscles grow and he flexes before returning to normal. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Good choice, players." **"I see someone else likes to fight." **"Nice choice, Follow me on Twitter?" *'Prematch:' **"Let's fight." *'Item Pick-up:' **"This will come in handy." **"I've been waiting for this." **"Here we go." **"My favorite item." **"It's about time this spawned" (When picking up Epic Items) **"This needs to spawn more often" (When picking up Medusa's Gaze) *'Using Fighting Moves!:' **"Eat this!" *'Using Patch Update: Buff:' **"Time for a little Buff!" *'Using Patch Update: Epic Nerf!:' **"I think this patch calls for an epic nerf!" *'Successful KO:' **"I love to fight!" **"Was that all?" **"I guess you were just a wasted slot." **"Don't even know why we added you." **"Should've replaced you with someone else." **"I told you, guys. No one can with this character." *'Respawn:' **"You actually beat me?" **"Looks like someone's getting a nerf in the next patch!" **"Oh, you've asked for it now!" **"You can't kill me! I'm the one that programmed you!" **"That's it! Next patch, you're gone!" **"I entered to win, not get my ass kicked!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introductions *Seth walks in and cracks his knuckles, read to fight. *A Vita is seen in someone's hands as the screen zooms out to show Seth is the one holding it. *Seth performs two punches and a roundhouse kick before striking a pose. *Seth appears as pre-rendered polygons, and then becomes fully rendered and says, "Let's fight." Winning Screen *Seth stands victoriously, and says "Noobs." *Seth is seen playing a Vita and walks off. *Seth victoriusly holds up a PS3 controller and Vita. *Seth is seen sitting in front of a laptop with his own character render on the screen, and turns around and gives a thumbs-up. Losing Screen *Seth punches the ground. *Seth turns off his Vita. *Seth walks off-screen in anger. *Seth disappears in a flash, similar to any character that is killed by a super. Results Screen Victory: Seth is seen playing his Vita. Loss: Seth crosses his arms and looks angry. Idle Animation Seth will stand in a stance similar to Ryu, and will occasionally stand up straight to look at his watch. Costumes All-Stars Dev Seth wearing his normal clothes. Fighting Fan Seth wearing Ryu's Gi, Jin Kazama's gloves and tattoo, and King's mask. DLC TBA Gallery Killian_Icon.png Trivia *Seth is the second developer of All-Stars to be playable, the first being Omar Kendall. *Seth is one of two characters who doesn't fight Polygon Man as the final boss, the other being Polygon Man, himself. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Real People Category:First-Party Characters Category:Third-Party Characters